


Put Your Dreams Away

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [142]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sad Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Hale, Teen Pregnancy, baby stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d lost the love of his life, but she didn’t leave him empty handed. No, Paige left him with their son which was terrifying since he hadn’t even graduated high school yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Dreams Away

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are another and the last round of 15 Minutes fic’s, at least for a little while unless I screw-up which is very possible. But any ways, to those not familiar with this series know this these fic’s are written in 15minutes which promises no great ideas and plenty of mistakes. And each fic is requested by a friend of mine. 
> 
> But anyhow, so this fic was requested by my friend who is for the time being called Support-Supplier-Shocked, and she wanted a fic where Derek grieves over Paige’s death but she’s left him with a little gift in the shape of a baby boy. She wanted the baby to be Stiles and for me to figure out a way for the name of Stiles to be created, and so this is what happened.

  
The smoke began to rise slowly from the chimney of the crematorium. The slow rise of smoke was a sign that the funeral service was drawing to an end, a service Derek wasn’t allowed to attend and neither was anyone else from his family, but although he wasn’t allowed to attend Paige’s funeral he did attend it if only by standing across the road and listening on the small service. When the dreadful scent of Paige’s body starting to burn Derek almost lost it, he almost a howled out his grief right there in broad daylight, he almost let the wolf beneath his skin takeover but before he could his phone began to sing demanding his attention.

There was a part of Derek that just wanted to ignore his phone or throw it against the nearest tree, however these days Derek couldn’t afford to ignore his phone the way he’d been able to do in the past or to give into his frustration and break his damn thing, any phone call could be about his and Paige’s little boy and so he could not just ignore or break his phone.

Paige may have died but her son who was completely left unacknowledged by Paige’s family was still alive, the baby was still alive but only just and so Derek dreaded that any call might be the one to tell him that his son was going to follow Paige into the afterlife.

Derek was just a kid, he and Paige had been just kids in love, and now one of them was dead and the other had to figure out of to be a parent before even graduating high school.

With shaky hands Derek pulled out his phone from within his jacket, and answered it without even looking at the noisy item as his attention was drawn to the crowd of people dressed in black trickling out of the small simple building, and he moved quickly to hide behind a tree when he caught sight of Paige’s parents who blamed him and his son for Paige’s death; and Derek did blame himself for Paige’s death, but he did not think it justifiable to blame their son for Paige’s death.

His stomach churned the minute he heard his mother’s voice, her usual calm and controlled voice was anything but calm, she seemed agitated and worst of all afraid not a good combination at a time like this.

`Derek? Derek – you need to get here, right now Derek, the baby…´ that’s all he needs to hear before he ends the call and starts running towards Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, there’s nothing he can do about Paige or her family hating him and pretending that Paige never had a baby, he could however still be there for his son even if it was only to hold him during the last moments of his so painfully young life.

Derek runs faster than his mother would ever allow him too since she feared that it would draw unwanted attention, but at the moment Derek didn’t care about the risks since his son might be a heartbeat away from leaving him with nothing but heartache.

He runs all the way to the hospital, ignoring disgruntled and shocked shouts that follow him along the way and all the way up to the neonatal intensive-care unit of the hospital. Derek had now a complicated relationship with the hospital and the NICU, he hated it but also loved it since it was the only place that had the means of keeping his prematurely born son alive; his son was born at only 27 weeks old, so tiny and fragile that Derek hadn’t thought he would make it, and perhaps his son hadn’t made it.

Derek finds his mother and uncle standing outside the room where his son had been situated in, and with them was one of the doctors that had been fighting to help his son stay alive and grow. Derek seeks immediately the familiar fragile heartbeat of his baby boy seeking some reassurance his son hadn’t left him.

He searches for that heartbeat as he moves towards the three grown-ups standing together talking with low voices, but when he realizes he can’t find it he comes to a complete stops body growing cold as the realization of what had to have happened settles inside him. And the great wall of stoicism crumbles as the notion that he’d not only lost Paige but their baby too, a baby they had been so excited about even if Paige’s parents kicked her out of their house and lives and Derek’s own parents were a bit disgruntled with the two of them, and so as the feeling of grief and loneliness increases within his aching chest he stars to cry like the child his mother believes him still to be; and perhaps he is nothing more than a child still since he cries out for his mother, seeking her comfort and she turns towards him immediately and hurries to his aide.

Although his son had been nothing more than a baby, a child he didn’t really know, he had loved that little life because he was his and Paige’s.

`Derek, ´ his mother says softly while hurrying over to where Derek was still standing after coming to a full-stop. She’s hugging him before he can say or do anything to tell her he doesn’t want or need her hugs. She’s got her arms around him before he can tell his mother that he doesn’t want or need her hugs, all he wants is to see his son and to hold him. Derek didn’t think or feel like he deserved to be hugged or held after all he hadn’t been a great parent to his son.

Derek wasn’t there for his son when he needed him. He wasn’t there to hold him as the last breath escaped his little body. Derek hadn’t even given his son a name yet, it hadn’t felt right to give him a name yet since he and Paige hadn’t come around to choosing one yet.

  
`Derek, ´ his mother starts, one hand resting against his cheek, `You can still give him a name, he’s still alive sweetheart.´ and Derek thinks briefly that he really had to stop talking out loud when it came to his thoughts, but then what his mother had said sinks in and he thinks for a minute that perhaps there was something wrong with his brain because what she had said couldn’t be true, could it?

`He – he’s not – not…´ Derek stumbles with his words but his mother understands him, she always has understood him better than anyone else in the world.

`He’s still alive and hanging in there Derek, ´ His mother tells him, kissing away a tear or two, `He gave us a fright, to keep us on our toes, as always. He’s a little troublemaker at heart I think.´

`I – I want to see him.´ Derek says pulling away from his mother, he needs to see his son to believe it to be true.

It’s never easy for him to see his son, so small and fragile, wires and tubes going in and out of his little body. But Derek needs to see his son to confirm this was not a figment of his distraught mind.

`I think his heartbeat is stronger today, ´ his uncle tells him as they slip quietly into the room of machines and incubators, tiny babies and anxious parents. A couple of the other moms and dads throw a glance in their direction, unlike the other parents there Derek stuck out like a sore thumb since he’d only been sixteen for a few months now but they were all none the less on the same boat when it came to their worries and fears, only yesterday Derek had witnessed the moment one couple lost their baby girl who had been two weeks older than Stiles when born and yet didn’t make it.

He’d spent the previous night barely sleeping as his thoughts swirled around the couple and their grief, and the possibility he would have to suffer the same sorrow as they did one day.

From what Derek could hear it indeed seemed like Baby Boy Hale’s heartbeat had grown stronger, more determined than what it had been yesterday and he realizes then that the change in the heartbeat had been the reason why he hadn’t been able to find his sons by hearing alone, and as he moves closer to where his son lays all pink and tiny, wrinkly with little hands fisted as if challenging the world to dare take him down Derek does think his son looks much better than yesterday.

`He’s doing so much better than yesterday,´ one of the nurses tells him, and there’s no skip of a beat when it comes to her heart, `He keeps getting stronger day in and day out your boy, you’ve got a proper little fighter in your hands.´ she squeezes his shoulder gently before moving over to check on Baby Boy Hale.

`Just what we need, ´ Peter says voice low and soft while peering over the shoulder of the nurse who always seemed to try and give each family a little bit of comfort as she circled around the room, `another little hell-raiser in the family.´ There’s no viciousness about his voice only fondness and hopefulness.

Clearly ignoring Peter the nurse asks Derek if he wants to hold his baby boy today since yesterday Derek hadn’t held his son, at first he thinks about saying no since his son is so small and human but then as he looks at the little baby who was so small that he could see every beat of the resilient heart of the little boy.

`S-sure.´ he says but he knows he doesn’t sound all that sure even if he starts to get ready to hold the baby he’d created, and the nurses clearly picks-up on his hesitation as she says, `Oh I promise you, he’s not going to bite.´

`Just relax or you’ll start to get a lot of grey hairs before you’re even twenty.´ the nurse says softly as she helps Derek and Baby Boy Hale settle in one of the less uncomfortable chairs, the baby resting against Derek’s now naked flesh. It shocks him how small and weightless the small body is, and he can’t help but fear he might do the little life harm.

`Breathe nephew.´ Peter says from beside the incubator in which little Baby Boy Hale had been in just a moment ago, `Your fine. He’s fine.´ Derek does breathe a thing he’d forgotten to do, and as he breathes in he focuses on the scent of him and Paige that are mingled together to create a scent he would never forget, and he can’t help but nuzzle against the little wisp of a child.

`We should really start thinking about a name for him,´ he hears his mother say after a moment once he’s relaxed a bit, ` it’s not right just calling him Baby Boy Hale.´

`I still think we should name him after grandpa,´ Peter says which earns him a snort from Derek’s mother and Derek would’ve probably done the same if he wasn’t so worried of disturbing the peace his son seemed to have found against his chest.

`Oh and that has nothing to do with the fact that he was called Peter, does it? ´ his mother asks, and although Peter was to be Stiles godparent Derek wasn’t about to name his kid after him.

`What can I say it’s a perfectly good name, can’t go wrong with Peter.´ his uncle says while moving closer to where Derek and the nameless child.

`I rather like the name Dylan, never met a Dylan I haven’t liked. But Tyler is a fine name too wouldn’t you think, I know your father likes it too,´ his mother starts, but Derek really doesn’t care for either one of those names, and he wasn’t about to name his son after his uncle Peter.

Derek wishes Paige had narrowed down the list of names to one or two, but no she’d left the world and him with six possible names none of which he was greatly fond of but she’d been absolutely against any of the names he’d come up with.

Stuart, Thomas, Isaac, Liam, Edward, Scott were the names Paige had settled on and asked him to choose from, but none of those names sat well with him. Still he wants to honor her wishes somehow, but how when not one of the names seemed to fit with their son. He sits there no longer listening to his mother and uncle discussing in low voices about names they preferred, he starts to play with the initials of the names until suddenly an odd little name pops into his head, an odd little name that had each of the first letter of each of the six names Paige had liked.

`Stiles.´ Derek whispers and the baby stirs a little against his chest little hands growing lose and fingers stretching out no longer bound in a fist.

`Excuse me? ´ his mother enquires, `What did you say? ´

`Stiles.´ Derek repeats looking down at his son who makes a little noise that almost sounds like pleased little sound, and it is so delightful little noise that it has Derek smiling for the first time in weeks.

`His name is Stiles.´ Derek says and he feels suddenly very confident about this name he’s created with the use of all the names Paige had settled on.

`What sort of a name is Stiles? ´ Derek hears his mother ask, and Derek just shrugs his shoulders and says, `It’s his name. Stiles – Stiles Stilinski Hale, that’s his name.´

None of them question his decision to add Stilinski into the mix since all knew that without the Deputy Derek would’ve already lost both his girlfriend and son, the family would forever be indebted to the police officer that had come to Derek’s and it seemed Stiles’ rescue.

`Stiles.´ Peter says sounding please, `I like it.´


End file.
